


The Baking Incident

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, Fluff, M/M, cuddly, for Ai- Merry Christmas <3, soft baekyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun try to bake a cake. Emphasis on the try.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Baking Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeridynamic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeridynamic/gifts).



> Dearest Ai-
> 
> Merry Christmas lovely- this is a little gift for this year. Thank you for being a little ray of light!
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Gegi x

Chanyeol smiled at the little lump bundled up on the bed, tuft of pink hair poking up against the pillow.

“Baekhyun, what are you doing?” Chanyeol poked the little cheek that appeared moments later, a small pout on Baekhyun’s face, his eyebrows creasing.

“I’m mad at you.”

“W-what why?!” Chanyeol spluttered trying to hold back his laugh. He knew why.

The baking incident. The incident where Chanyeol had ended up spattering with Baekhyun flour when in the pantry, breaking all the eggs they owned (it was an accident!) and dropping the mixture right before the cake was to go into the oven. 

To put it bluntly , it was a disaster- but to Chanyeol it was a funny disaster.

  
However, to Baekhyun who had been on the receiving end of all the mess, it was just a disaster.

  
“You know why Chanyeol.” The pout turned into a small frown “Sometimes I feel like you’re doing it on purpose.”

  
“I’m not! I swear! It was an accident, I just wanted to do something nice with you” Chanyeol grumbled as his boyfriend turned away from him, visibly upset.

  
“You were laughing at me too!” Baekhyun retorted, flinging the duvet off to sit up and stare at the taller “Was that for me too?”

  
“I… you just looked so cute covered in flour and I just wanted to lick that cake mixture off you- I can’t help that you’re adorable and that you make me smile?” Chanyeol tried hopefully and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

  
“Fine.”

“Fine?” Chanyeol echoed “You forgive me?”

  
“Yes… I forgive you- until I get my payback- you better sleep with one eye open Park, I’m coming for you”

  
It was Chanyeol’s turn to look panicked, while adorable- Baekhyun was ruthless when it came to revenge, the boy could hold grudges forever.

  
“Can I have my kisses now?” Baekhyun whined, tugging the taller’s arm and pulling him closer.

  
“Sure baby, anything you want.” He smiled softly at his tiny love, “I’m sorry Baek, next time we make cake, I’ll let you take charge, okay?”

  
“You better, dumbo.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, allowing himself to be manoeuvred into Chanyeol’s arms, curling his own around his boyfriend’s waist.

  
Chanyeol met his match a few weeks later when a similar incident took place, the smaller once again taking the brunt of the mess, caked in flour and batter from head to toe- Chanyeol was really just that clumsy.

Baekhyun got his revenge by not allowing the taller to shower with him.

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave some kudos and comments! 
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


End file.
